Pilih Yang Mana ?
by Hitomi atsushi
Summary: ditengah malam yang gelap di jalan hanya ada dua orang gadis dan seorang laki-laki..


Pilih yang Mana ?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Pair: SakuHina

Warning: Banyak, seperti OOC, typo dimana mana, tidak sesuai EYD, abal, gaje, alur kecepetan, alur dipaksain dll dst.

Humor garing..

Don't like don't read

Happy reading~..

.

.

Suatu malam, ada dua orang gadis yang baru pulang dari acara perkumpulan para gadis yang diadakan oleh sahabat mereka di sebuah kedai yang letaknya di tengah kota dan jauh dari rumah mereka.

Salah satu dari kedua gadis tersebut cara berpikirnya matematis, yang biasa dikenal orang-orang bernama Sakura. Lengkapnya Haruno Sakura. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang berperawakan tinggi dan cantik. Semua orang mengagumi dirinya yang mempunyai tubuh yang proposional dengan rambut yang berwarna tak biasa yaitu pink. Karena warna rambutnya yang pink inilah mungkin keluarganya menamakannya Sakura, seperti bunga yang ada di musim semi.

Dan yang satunya lagi cara berpikirnya mengandalkan logika. Dia bernama Hinata. Lengkapnya Hyuuga Hinata. Dia merupakan anak pertama dari Hyuuga Hiashi yang notabennya sebagai ketua klan Hyuuga yang orang-orang sebut sebagai klan tertua di konoha. Dia adalah gadis yang manis dengan pipi chubby dan apabila berbicara dengan orang, maka pipinya akan merona karena sifat pemalunya itu. Dia gadis yang berhati lembut.

Nah, sekarang kedua gadis tersebut sedang berjalan pulang bersama. Mereka sengaja tidak melewati jalan yang biasanya mereka lewati. Mereka memilih lewat jalan pintas yang sepi dan jarang ada orang yang lewat jalan tersebut. Hanya orang-orang yang bernyali saja yang berani lewat jalan itu.

Saat mereka melewati jalan yang sepi dan gelap, dan jarak rumah mereka masih agak jauh. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki. Dan mereka meyakini kalau langkah kai tersebut adalah milik seorang lelaki karena langkah kaki tersebut berat dan tegas dan kalau di fikir. Mana ada seorang perempuan yang mau leawt jalan yang sepi seperti itu sendirian.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian.

"Apakah kamu juga memperhatikan, ada seorang pria yang sedang mengikuti kita kira-kira sejak tiga puluh delapan setengah menit yang lalu ? saya khawatir dia bermaksud jelek." Ujar Sakura penuh perhitungann.

"Itu hal yang logis. Dia ingin memperkosa kita." Tebak Hinata.

"Oh tidak, dengan kecepatan berjalan kita seperti ini, dalam waktu 15 menit dia akan berhasil menangkap kita." Ujar Sakura.

"Lalu hanya ada satu cara logis yang harus kita lakukan, yaitu berjalan lebih cepat." Balas Hinata.

Mereka lalu mempercepat langkah mereka. Namun, lelaki tersebut juga semakin mempercepat langkahnya juga.

"Ini tidak banyak membantu, gimana nih.." ujar Sakura mulai panik.

"Tentu saja ini tidak membantu. Logikanya kalau kita berjalan lebih cepat, dia juga akan mempercepat jalannya." Timpal Hinata

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan ? dengan kecepatan kita yang seperti ini dia akan berhasil menangkap kita dalam waktu dua setengah menit.." ujar Sakura lagi.

Mereka terdiam sebentar, memikirkan sebuah cara agar mereka bisa lolos dari kejaran pria tersebut. Hening mulai menyelimuti perjalanan mereka.

"Aha, hanya ada satu langkah logis yang harus kita lakukan. Kamu lewat jalan yang ke kiri dan aku lewat jaln yang ke kanan, sehingga dia tidak bisa mengikuti kita berdua dan hanya salah satu dari kita yang diikuti." Saran Hinata

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan berpisah ketika mereka melihat pertigaan di ujung jalan. Mereka berpencar sesuai dengan apa yang Hinata katakana.

Setelah kedua gadis itu berpisah, ternyata Pria tadi mengikuti langkah Hinata. Sakura tiba di rumah terlebih dahulu dan dia khawatir akan keselamatan sahabatnya. Tapi, tidak berapa lama kemudian Hinata sampai di rumah Sakura.

"Oh terimakasih Tuhan.. kamu tiba dengan selamat. Eh, gimana pengalamanmu diikuti oleh pria tadi ?" Tanya Sakura

"Setelah kita berpisah dia mengikuti aku terus." Jawab Hinata.

"Ya..ya Tetapi apa yang terjadi kemudian dengan kamu ?" Tanya Sakura antusias.

Kini mereka sedang duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Haruno. Dan Sakura sedang membawa dua cangkir coklat panas.

"Sesuai dengan logika, saya langsung lari sekuat tenaga dan Pria itupun juga lari sekuat tenaga mengejarku." Jawab Hinata sambil kipas-kipas karena keringatan habis lari.

"Dan..dan..?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Sesuai dengan logika dia berhasil mendekatiku di tempat yang gelap.." tutur Hinata.

"Lalu… apa yang kamu lakukan ?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hanya ada satu hal logis yang dapat saya lakukan, yaitu saya mengangkat rok saya."

"Oh.. Lalu apa yang dilakukan pria tadi ?"

"Sesuai dengan Logika.. dia menurunkan celananya.."

"Oh..tidak.. lalu apa yang terjadi kemudian ?"

"hal yang logis bukan, kalau gadis yang mengangkat roknya larinya lebih cepat dari pada lelaki yang berlari sambil memelorotkan celananya… so akhirnya aku bisa lolos dari pria itu.." jelas Hinata panjang lebar dan membuat Sakura Jawdrop.

おわり

_Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan dsb..._

_Gimana, humornya garingkan ?_

Jangan lupa RnR ya..

Sankyu :*


End file.
